


Who Needs A Moustache

by angelus2hot



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Community: st_20_fics, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 01:52:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18110840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Kirk is thinking about growing a moustache





	Who Needs A Moustache

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Who Needs A Moustache  
>  **Fandom:** Star Trek  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Captain Kirk/Spock  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 168  
>  **Summary:** Kirk thinks about growing a moustache.  
>  **A/N:** written for the prompt 'moustache' for st_20_fics

“I’m thinking of growing a moustache.” Kirk mumbled as he stared at himself in the mirror. He thought he might look quite dashing with one.

A loud bark of laughter quickly hushed echoed around his quarters and Kirk spun around to glare at Spock. 

“Tell me what’s so funny, Spock?” The captain used his best and most commanding tone of voice.

“Forgive me, Captain.” Spock replied automatically before softening his voice and repeating, “Forgive me, Jim. I did not mean to laugh.” 

Kirk gave a curt nod and turned back to face the mirror.

Within moments Spock stood behind him, sliding his arms around his waist. “Please forgive me.” He kissed the back of Jim’s neck. “You’re quite dashing enough without one.” 

The words whispered against his skin as Spock spoke causing Kirk to shiver in response. “I am?”

Spock nodded his head as he turned Jim to face him. “Indeed.” 

And without another word Spock set about proving just how dashing his captain was without a moustache.


End file.
